guttenplagwikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Forum:Guttenberg Witze, a must read!
Guttenberg gibt sein Ehrenwort. Kommentare bitte nach unten. Lachen ist der Todfeind des Respekts - in diesem Sinne sammeln wir hier zur '' ''Aufheiterung Guttenberg-Witze für alle, die so hart arbeiten: Weihnachten 2011: Er nutzt jede Chance zum Comeback Karl Theodor Freikaufherr zu Guttenberg KTG plant ein Buch. Meine Titelvorschläge (Vorschläge sind auch Schläge): 1. Doktor Unschuld - Wie ich einmal völlig unabsichtlich vorsätzlich täuschte 2. Dr. jur. - Schlimmer als Arzt 3. Ich bin dann mal weg - Meine Flucht vor den Jakobinern 4. Brut und Dissertation - Unvereinbarkeit und Überforderung im Zustand finanzieller Vollausstattung 5. Optik schlägt Anstand - (Politische?) Hörigkeit in Junger Union und Stammtischkreisen 6. Kalle klärt auf - Das ist alles die Ypsilanti schuld 7. Unter Lügnern - Von einem, der aus Vers(t)ehen konservativ bleibt 8. Schaut weg! - Was wir gegen Titelmissbrauch nicht tun müssen 9. Der Unehrliche ist der Dumme - Über den Stuss der Werte 10. Für Enoch - Guck mal Papa, das habe ich ganz alleine gemacht 11. Innocence in Danger - Only facebook could make me Chancellor now ENDLICH AUFGEDECKT: die ganze Wahrheit über Meinungsumfragen! Eine repräsentative Umfrage unter den Lesern einer Boulevard-Zeitung hat ergeben: Der bessere Bundeskanzler ist .... Bill Kaulitz (Tokyo Hotel) mit 68 Prozent, gefolgt von Robby Williams (Take That) mit 24 Prozent und abgeschlagen nur auf Platz 3 mit 8 Prozent Karl zu Guttenberg (Christliche Soziale Combo). ---- ENDLICH AUFGEDECKT: die ganze Wahrheit über Meinungsumfragen! Eine repräsentative Umfrage unter den Meinungsforschern einer Boulevard-Zeitung hat ergeben: 80 Prozent der Meinungsforscher dieser Boulevard-Zeitung können nicht richtig Prozentrechnen ! Die andere Hälfte wollte zu dieser Frage keine Antwort geben. ---- Warum will niemand mehr neben KT auf der Regierungsbank sitzen ? Weil er immer abschreibt. ---- Seit heute werden im Bundestag keine Redemanuskripte mehr verteilt. Warum? Guttenberg soll seine Reden selber schreiben. ---- Doppelte Mehrheit für den adligen Blenderkönig Warum will KT auf gar keinen Fall zurücktreten? Antwort: Er will seine Politiker-Karriere nicht auch noch abschreiben! ---- Der Amtssitz des Verteidigungsministeriums wird von "Bendler-Block" in "Blender-Block" umgetauft. Die vormalige Bezeichnung nach dem Berliner Ratsmaurermeister Johann Christoph Bendler (1789-1873) entfällt. ---- Berliner Republik Zungenbrecher: Hat der Blender Bock auf Blenden, blendet er im Bendler-Block, blockt der Bock jedoch den Blender, bockt im Bendler-Block der Blender. ''(Anmerkung des Autors: Der Bendler-Block ist der Sitz der Verteidigungsministeriums, der Bock das sind wir hier, die Mitglieder des GuttenPlag Wiki) ---- Warum verteilt Merkel im Kabinett die Sonnenbrillen? Damit die dort von der LICHTGESTALT nicht immer nur geblendet werden! ---- Guttenberg plant, beim kommenden Eurovision Song Contest aufzutreten. Titel seines Songs: written by a stranger... ---- Schlagzeile in einer Boulevard-Zeitung: Bayreuth gibt UNI Titel freiwillig zurück Hochstapler Dr. Vonundzu KT - (K)ann (t)äuschen Guttenberg soll alle seine Vornamen aus der Wikipedia abgeschrieben haben. ---- Die Universität Bayreuth hat jetzt eine Doktorklappe eingerichtet. Dort können ungewollt oder unlauter erworbene Doktorentitel anonym wieder abgegeben werden. ---- Der Großteil des Guttenbergvermögens soll aus Kyocera-Aktien bestehen. ---- Teflon-Gutti soll beim Wiedereintritt in die Erdatmosphäre ein paar Kacheln verloren haben. ---- Wenn Unverfrorenheit klein wäre, könnte KT unter dem Teppich Fallschirmspringen. ---- Ist doch alles nur eine moderne Weiterentwicklung: Johannes Gutenberg hat die beweglichen Lettern erfunden, KT zu Guttenberg die beweglichen Textpassagen. ---- Frage an KT: Haben Sie Ihre Doktorarbeit selbst geschrieben? Weiß ich nicht, muß meinen Ghostwriter fragen... ---- Merkel am Ende der Kabinettssitzung: "Herr Guttenberg, machen Sie bitte wie immer eine Kopie davon!" ---- Je höher der Affe klettert - umso mehr sieht man vom Arsch ! ---- Guttenberg soll seinen Adelstitel ebenfalls nicht durch Eigenleistung erworben haben Kommt ein Monteur ins Verteidigungsministerium und fragt den Pförtner: Wo ist denn hier der Kopierer? Pförtner: Der ist mal wieder auf Truppenbesuch am Hindukusch. ---- Stephanie: "KT, komm schnell, Lena singt bei Raab 'Taken By A Stranger'". KT: "Wie? Was? Warum singt die über meine Doktorarbeit?" ---- Aus dem Leben eines Lügenbarons - Szenen einer Ehe: Sie zu Ihm - ich habe diesen Zettel in deiner Hosentasche gefunden. Was ist das für eine Telefonnummer und wer ist ELVIRA ? Er ganz cool: Das ist nur das Wettbüro und Elvira ist das Pferd auf das ich setze. Drei Tage später. Als er heimkommt prügelt sie mit der Handtasche wild auf ihn ein. Er: Was ist passiert? Sie: Dein Pferd hat angerufen! ---- „Du, der Guttenberg hat seinen Doktortitel abgelegt.“ „Der Arme, dann muss er ja die ganzen Doktorspiele mit der Stephanie nochmal machen.“ ---- „Der Guttenberg is scho a Hund. I hab immer denkt, der hätt nur den Buchdruck erfunden, aber jetzt auch den Nachdruck.“ ---- Überschrift in der Bild-Zeitung: „Guttenberg greift hart durch – Ghostwriter gefeuert“ ---- „Ist doch klar, dass der Guttenberg sich seine Doktorarbeit gekauft hat.“ „Wie kommst Du denn darauf?“ „Der hat doch in Buy-reuth promoviert.“ ---- Ede steht wieder mal wegen Ladendiebstahls vor Gericht. Fragt der Richter: „Was haben Sie zu Ihrer Verteidigung vorzubringen, Angeklagter?“ „Ich war Einkaufen.“ „Reden Sie keinen Unsinn.“ „Aber Herr Vorsitzender, der Verteidigungsminister sagt, er hätte nur schlampig zitiert. Ich hab‘ bloß schlampig eingekauft.“ ---- „Aufrichtigkeit sollte die Grundlage jeder Politik sein.“ - Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg in einem Interview des Focus vom 29. Juni 2009 zu seinen Werten und Zielen. ---- Heute trat Karl Theodor zu Guttenberg vor die Presse. Er sagte, er werde erst dann eine Erklärung abgeben, wenn er im Internet einen geeigneten Text zum Abschreiben gefunden habe. ---- GuttenBILD Frhr. zu GuttenBILD Neulich in der GuttenBILD-Zeitung: Kein Vorteil durch Bundeswehr-Werbung - Guttenberg gibt Ehrenwort Zweifel an den Umfragen ? Über 100 % der GuttenBILD-Leser sagen NEIN ! ---- Warum stehen stehen einige Guttenberg-Witze doppelt im Netz? Die Kopie hat KT gepostet! Endlich Amtlich! 10 Jahre GuttenBILD ersetzen den Dr.jur bayreuthensis ---- "Du hast wohl in Bayreuth promoviert!" - "Das nimmst du sofort zurück!" ---- Technischer Fortschritt: Johannes Gutenberg hat die beweglichen Lettern erfunden, KT zu Guttenberg die beweglichen Textpassagen. ---- Die Steigerung von EBAY ist BAYREUTH! ---- Schlagzeile in der BILD: „Brutalstmögliche Aufklärung: Guttenberg feuert Doktorvater!“ ---- Manche fragen sich, ob sich Guttenberg die Kanzlerkandidatur jetzt abschreiben kann. Und vor allem: von wem? ---- Vom Gladiator zum Plagiator. ---- Wenn Unverfrorenheit Fahrradfahren könnte, müsste KT bergauf bremsen. ---- Oberfränkische Bauernregel: Blitzt und donnert es mit Schauern, kriecht das Vieh ins Bett zum Bauern! ---- Oberfränkische Bauernregel: Es lässt den Bauern gar nicht ruhn, wenn die Hähne morgens muhn. ---- Student zu Student: Schreibst Du noch selbst oder "guttest" Du schon? ---- Ob der Gutti seine Dissertation schon bayreuth hat? ---- Der Name des Amtssitzes in Berlin wird geändert in "Blender-Block", die private Homepage heißt ab sofort "Blender-Blog" ---- Adel verpflichtet Adel verpflichtet Andere ---- ---- Überschrift in einer Boulevard-Zeitung: „Guttenberg greift hart durch – Ghostwriter gefeuert“ ---- Merkel im Parteivorstand: "...koennen wir das Parteiprogramm dann jetzt veroeffentlichen?" Pofalla: "Brauchen wir nicht! Der Guttenberg publiziert gerade seine neue Doktorarbeit." ---- Warum laeuft zu Guttenberg in der libyschen Wueste mit dem Kinderwagen aufgeregt hin und her? Weil er als JUNGER FAMILIENVATER den Ueberblick ueber die Quellen verloren hat! ---- Guttenberg und die konservative Grundwerte: Aufrichtigkeit, Ehrlichkeit, Anstand und nicht zuletzt: Glaubwürdigkeit. (Man versteht diesen Witz erst nach mehrmaligem Lesen. Kategorie Blenderkönig) ---- Neuer Praktikant fragt im Verteidigungsministerium nach den Kopierer - "Ach, der ist gerade zur Truppeninspektion in Afghanistan". K.T Guttenberg, sagt, seine Mitarbeiter hielten sich im Kampf gegen den Mob zurück. Er wolle noch am Samstag einen Waffelstand errichten lassen. Im internet gebe es derzeit große Probleme: Guttenplag.de und Popcorn.com. "Wir haben es mit Studenten zu tun. Die Anwälte haben sich entschieden, diese nicht zu verklagen, um Verhandlungen eine Chance zu geben. Hoffentlich können wir das friedlich schaffen, und zwar bis morgen." aus : Welt Online Saif al-Islam, Sohn des Diktators Gaddafi, sagt, seine Truppen hielten sich im Kampf gegen die Aufständischen zurück. Er wolle noch am Samstag einen Waffenstillstand aushandeln. In zwei Städten im Westen gebe es derzeit große Probleme: Misrata und Zawiya. "Wir haben es mit Terroristen zu tun. Die Armee hat sich entschieden, diese nicht anzugreifen, um Verhandlungen eine Chance zu geben. Hoffentlich können wir das friedlich schaffen, und zwar bis morgen." Geschäftsführer Müller, sagt, seine Mitarbeiter hielten sich im Kampf um erneute Lohnforderungen derzeit zurück. Er wolle noch am Samstag eine Gewerkschaftssitzung veranlassen. Im Verkauf gebe es derzeit große Probleme: Bayern und Hessen "Wir haben es mit einer problematischen Situation zu tun. Die Kunden haben sich entschieden, unsere Produkte nicht zu kaufen, um Geld zu sparen. Hoffentlich können wir dies bewältigen, und zwar bis morgen." Meine Frau, sagt, unser gemeinsamer Sohn fällt in der Schule deutlich zurück. Sie wolle noch am Samstag mit ihm ein gemeinsames Gespräch führen. In der Schule gebe es derzeit große Probleme: Mathematik und Latein "Wir haben es mit einer problematischen Situation zu tun. Die Lehrer haben sich entschieden, unseren Sohn sitzen zu lassen. Hoffentlich kannst du das bewältigen, und zwar bis morgen ! " ---- Italien hat den Nuttenzwerg; Deutschlands Antwort: "Guttenberg" '''Unbekannte Autoren: '''''Der Google-Übersetzer wird neu justiert. Gibt man auf der einen Seite „copy&paste“ ein, erscheint als Übersetzung „summa cum laude“. Man sollte wissen, wo man seine Anführungszeichen zu setzen hat, Herr „Dr.“ zu Guttenberg! Heute trat Karl-Theodor Guttenberg vor die Presse. Er sagte, er werde erst dann eine Erklärung abgeben, wenn er im Internet einen geeigneten Text zum Abschreiben gefunden habe. Hier geht’s zu den Witzen: http://oeffingerfreidenker.blogspot.com/2011/02/guttenberg-witze.html ---- ad: neu von Thomas, eben entworfen!! "To is to be -Sokrates To be is to do -Satre Dubbidubidu -Sinatra Klick-zisch- - Karl Xerox" ____________________________________________ Guttenberg, gründe deine eigene neue Partei mein Namesvorschlag : CDr.U KOMMENTARE ---- Das sollen Witze sein?? Wenn diese Phrasen es wert sind, hier niedergeschrieben zu werden, dann wundert mich auch der Erfolg eines Mario Barth nicht mehr. Pro oder contra Guttenberg, das hier ist einfach nur schleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeecht und noch nicht einmal einen Dr. med. wert! ---- Hallo lieber Vorredner, kennst Du einen besseren Witz? Immer her damit. Wir können ja eine Rangliste der besten Guttenberg-Witze machen. ---- Aber gerne doch: Treffen sich zwei Guttenplug User. Sagt der eine zum anderen: Wir erlauben uns ein Urteil über eine juristische Dissertation. (Für die, die es nicht erkannt haben, hier endet der Witz auch schon) ''-----'' Hallo lieber Vorredner, ok dein Witz ist gut *Grins*. Natürlich urteilt hier niemand über die juristische Relevanz der Plagiate. Deren Autoren sind fast ausnahmslos hochkarätige, honorige Experten. Zu dem Reiseführer kann ich leider nichts sagen. Ich hoffe deine Pointe richtig verstanden zu haben, sonst hätte ich an der falschen Stelle geschmunzelt. ''----'' Lieber Herr Butburg, verteidigen Sie Ihre Arbeit. ich habe auch schon mal eine für unbrauchbar befundene Arbeit abgeliefert dies war eine für mir bittttere Erkenntnis ich habe 2 Wochen meiner Lebenszeit als Datenbankprogrammierer geopfert alles umsonst. Sie haben unter größten Anstrengungen warsteinerlich siebzehn Jahre Ihres Lebens geopfert Verteidigen Sie sich und Ihre Arbeit,, diese für Sie harten Jahre dürfen nicht einfach umsonst gewesen sein. ___________________________________________ kein Witz, aber eine Anregung zur Finanzierung solcher und weiterer Projekte... : wo kann ich eine bereingte also frei von Guttenberg Implantaten, Ausgabe der Dessertation erwerben ? mir würde ein PDF reichen 0 € für die gebundene Ausgabe 100-200 Seiten mit Deckblatt (blau) wäre ich bereit ca. 20,00 € zu bezahlen ___________________________________________ Baron Lügenberg kam mit der Tastenkombination STRG+C und STRG+V empor. Warum kann man ihn nicht auch mit ENTF löschen? ... weil die Keyboards im Bundestag diese Taste nicht haben. ____________________________________ Ja, mag sein, Kommentare bitte nach unten. Aber warum tat der dies, der alte Swatch-Hayek, warum dieses Bild von der Internetzeit? Das Bild unten kann niemand mehr festhalten, weil das Gebäude zerstört ist. Aber diese Sache mit der Internetzeit und Nicolas G. Hayek, was war das? Er lebt nicht mehr, aber was war das? Gopferdeckel!! http://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/LBAnAGO5A1uTTGzwYJeQaw?feat=directlink ---- Aufgabe: Bilden Sie aus den Buchstaben "Orakel droht: Betrug Entzug" die gebräuchlichsten Vornamen sowie die Kurzform des Nachnamens eines blendenden Politikers! ---- Aufgabe: Bilden Sie aus den Buchstaben "Eleganz ruht - Doktorbetrug" die gebräuchlichsten Vornamen sowie die Kurzform des Nachnamens eines blendenden Politikers! ---- "Ja, mag sein, Kommentare bitte nach unten. Aber warum tat der dies, der alte Swatch-Hayek, warum dieses Bild von der Internetzeit? Das Bild unten kann niemand mehr festhalten, weil das Gebäude zerstört ist. Aber diese Sache mit der Internetzeit und Nicolas G. Hayek, was war das? Er lebt nicht mehr, aber was war das? Gopferdeckel!! http://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/LBAnAGO5A1uTTGzwYJeQaw?feat=directlink" Es war Zufall. Niemand plante auf die Welt zu kommen. Niemand plante, ob er in Afrika oder Europa oder im Libanon zur Welt kommen sollte. Das Internet löst die Zeitzonen in unseren Köpfen auf, es fegt sie weg wie ein Sturm. Im Internet gibt es keinen Tag und keine Nacht. Das Internet verbindet im besten Fall unsere friedlichen Innenwelten, im schlechtesten Fall unsere Abgründe. Im mittleren Falle lässt es ein GuttenPlag Wiki zu und per Twitter etc. Massendemos in manchen sog. arabischen Ländern. Das Bild, am Gebäude, das nicht mehr steht, es ist Zufall. Als ich wieder mal hier reinschaute, dass ich den Link sah, den ich kenne, das war ja auch Zufall, hab nicht danach gesucht, hatte den Link gar vergessen. Weiss nur: Dass die Person, als sie vor dem Gebäude stand, ergriffen war von was, aber sie wusste nicht, wovon. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen. Sie glaubt nicht an Gott. Aber Hayek soll mal gesagt haben: "Gott hat mich mit viel Geld gesegnet, darum kann ich's mir leisten." (http://www.blick.ch/news/schweiz/artikel65288) Zumindest für dieses Bild hätte er sicher nie Geld bezahlen müssen. ---- "Aufgabe: Bilden Sie aus den Buchstaben "Eleganz ruht - Doktorbetrug" die gebräuchlichsten Vornamen sowie die Kurzform des Nachnamens eines blendenden Politikers!" Nennen Sie mir bitte mal mind. 100 Personen, die kurz nach ihrer Geburt keinen Namen zugewiesen bekamen! Danke.- Ich denke nicht, dass Guttenberg in seinem Alter bloss Opfer ist, aber manche Zwänge könnten auch in ihm in einer Art und Weise gespeichert sein, dass sie halt auch Abgründe generieren. ---- 85,5 Prozent! Guttenberg zeigt echte Steherqualitäten! Käßmann gibt schon bei 1,5 Promille auf... ---- Frage: "Was ist eigentlich ein Guttenberg?" Antwort: "Auf den Satz wäre ich gerne selber gekommen." ---- Realsatire aus der Guttenberg'schen Dissertation. Der Satz erschliesst sich einem auch nach dem zehnten Mal Durchlesen nicht. Karl Theodor von und zu Guttenberg schrieb: : Europa als Gedanke, Gewissheit und Realität könnte, am Ende dieser Stufenleiter angelangt und auf dem Wege zur Tradition, zum Scheitelpunkt zwischen Konservatismus und Moderne werden, der weder die Option der Gradwanderung noch die Gelegenheit der Verbindung jener Elemente auszuschließen vermag. ---- "Kommentare biite nach unten." In einem Forum, wo eh niemand andere kaum mehr wahrnehmen kann, die Flut hier ist gigantisch, aber nicht unbedingt imposant.- ---- Harald Schmidt hier: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Osj8BE4Now ---- silicon.de: Zur Niederlage der Spaßguerilla (Achim Killer) "Die Niederlage der Spaßguerilla rührt also daher, dass der Freiherr und seine komischen Freicorps einfach besser waren. Um sie zu erreichen, müsste man sie kopieren. Allerdings mit Kopieren kann man vielleicht promovieren, aber nicht glossieren."